Sasha
Sasha '''is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Appearance Sasha wears a Cheddar Mack shirt, orange pants with a yellow stripe down the side jeans, and brown shoes with yellow laces and grey soles. She also wears a dark orange headband. In previous games, she wore a light yellow Pizza Monster shirt with orange trim. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 4 Peppers (Bottom Right) * 8 Olives (All) * 30 minutes (1/2 of meter) * Sliced into 8 pieces Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Onion * Pickle * Lettuce * Well-Done Patty * Ketchup * Cheese * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Pita * Chicken * Nacho Cheese * White Rice * Black Beans * Peppers Papa's Freezeria * Small Cup * Yum & M's * Vanilla Syrup * Chunky Blend * Whipped Cream * Butterscotch Syrup * Chocolate Chips * Cherry Papa's Pancakeria * 3 Pancakes * Whipped Cream * Blueberries * Raspberries * Blueberry Syrup * Drink: ** Small Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Onion * Pickle * Lettuce * Well-Done Patty * Ketchup * Swiss Cheese * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 4 Medium Wings * 8 Buffalo Boneless Wings * Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Cheddarwurst on a Pretzel Bun * Cheese * Mustard * Mayo * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Lemon Mist ** Large Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner A * Zebra Stripe Cake * Black Frosting * Vanilla Drizzle *Cupcake 1: ** Spooky Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) ** Candy Corn (No other toppings in other holidays) ** Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Cherry in other holidays) ** Candy Corn (No other toppings in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: ** Creameo Bits ** Candy Corn (No other toppings in other holidays) ** Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Cherry in other holidays) ** Candy Corn (No other toppings in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Yum n M's *Powsicle Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Syrup *Wildberry Derps *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Cellentani (Gnocchi in other holidays) *Three Cheese Sauce *Cheddar Cheese (Parmesan Cheese in other holidays) *Grated Mozzarella *4 Chickens *5 Chili Peppers (No other toppings in other holidays) *Cresent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Caramel Apple *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Nuts *Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Cocoa Powder (Chocolate in other holidays) **Vanilla Drizzle *Chocolate Acorn Donut with Boston Cream (Roll in other holidays) **Cocoa Powder (Chocolate in other holidays) **Chocolate Chips *Regular Ring Donut **Vanilla Icing **Candy Corn Drizzle (Dreamsicle in other holidays) **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Rainbow in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Medium Wings *8 Parmesan Boneless Wings *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Colby Jack Cheese (left) *6 Green Peppers (right) *8 Olives *Light bake *6 slices Papa's Cheeseria *Cheddar Swirl Bread with Marble Colby Cheese (Three Cheese Bread in other holidays) *Sliced Turkey *Tomato *Mac n' Cheese (No other toppings in other holidays) *Parmesan Sauce (Mustard in other holidays) *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **Nacho Sauce **Cheddar Topping Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She earned more votes than Lisa but lost to Utah in the second round of the Pineapple Division. *2012: She lost to Mindy in round 2 of the Cheddar Division. *2013: She lost to Ivy in the first round of the Hyper Green Division. *2014: She earned more votes than Skyler, but later lost to Scooter in the division finals finishing in 2nd place with Timm in the Mango division. * 2015: She lost to Cecilia in the second round. She did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Deano in the Wasabi Division Unlockable toppings along with her *In Freezeria, she's unlockable along with Yum 'n' Ms. *In Hot Doggeria, she's unlockable along with Cheddarwurst. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlockable along with Candy Jack-O-Lantern. *In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Cocoa Powder. *In Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Tarantula Cake and Candy Jack-O-Lantern Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 18 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 14 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 31 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 15 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 18 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 43 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 28 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 20 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 46 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 48 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 4 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 35 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 17 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 55 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 7 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 46 Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Sasha makes an appearance in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! She is the 3rd customer trapped in Gummy Grotto and her weapon is a Cheddar Mack Toy. She is the last customer to be unlocked with no skill. Trivia *Her two favorite foods are pizza and cheese, since she is a fan of Pizza Monsters. *Her shirt is available on on Flipline Shop. *In Cupcakeria, her favorite holiday is Halloween, where she is dressed as a pizza monster. * Also, she and Willow are the only non-closers to dress up for Halloween. *For some reason, in Pastaria, she doesn't order the cheesy bread, even though she likes cheese. Instead, she orders the crescent roll (garlic breadstick if it's not unlocked). *Like Greg, Sarge Fan, Radlynn, and Olivia, she is a fan of one of the villain foods (Trishna is not included because she likes a drink, not a villain). *She only won one match in Papa's Next Chefs, which was in 2014, against Skyler. *She is the only customer to be unlocked with two different mixables in the Papa's Freezeria series. *She is the first customer to order a well-done patty in Papa's Burgeria. *She gets a new shirt starting in Papa's Next Chefs 2015. *She, Clair, and Cecilia are only customers that debuts in Papa's Pizzeria that don't have a flipdeck. Order Tickets Sasha Order.PNG|Sasha's Freezeria Order Sasha's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Sasha's Pancakeria Order Sasha's Cheeseria Order.png|Sasha's Cheeseria Order Sasha's Cheeseria order during New Year.png|Sasha's Cheeseria order during New Year sasha's cupcakeria to go.png|Sasha's Cupcakeria To Go!'s order during Halloween Sasha's Pastaria Order during Chilifest.png|Sasha's Pastaria Order during Chilifest Gallery (Donuteria) Sasha before Star Customer.png Sasha before star customer in Papa's Cheeseria.png 73jkkbfweigtr784wgbfyiw.png 76805-sasha-perfectwingeria.jpg Halloween2012.jpg|Sasha dressed as a Pizza Monster for Halloween. 9.jpg|Sasha's thumbs up Sasha.JPG|Sasha's original Appearance Sasha Pefect.jpg S.jpg|Sasha with the "S" customers Madsasha.jpg|'I'm sorry, I DIDN'T ORDER THIS JUNK!! And no drink! Sasha Order.PNG|Sasha's Order in Freezeria 7.jpg Monster sasha.png Papa's Pancakeria.png|Sasha's perfect order in Pancakeria Sad Sasha.png|Sasha is looking sad in Papa's Pancakeria. Sasha at the halloween.jpeg unlocked sasha.png|Sasha's Halloween Costume Robby and Sasha.png|Robby and Sasha...the perfect match'''!!!! Mad sasha.png|Sasha hates spices. sasha.jpg|The Sleepy Sasha... Poor Sasha in Pizzeria.png Perfect Breakfast for Sasha.png Perfect Pasta for Sasha.png Perfect Pasta for Sasha 2.png Perfect Pasta for Sasha 3.png Perfect Pasta for Sasha 4.png Perfect Pasta for Sasha 5.png Perfectsasha.png Asco.png|Angry Sasha Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.41.png Sasha unlocked in Papa's Pastaria.png Screen shot 2014-09-20 at 19.15.33.png|Sasha is not pleased Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.06.25.png|Sasha playing Steak And Jake Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.06.28.png Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.29.04.png|Sasha is not happy with Utah's donuts on the dining table Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.04.02.png Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.04.07.png Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.03.49.png Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.03.51.png Sashaperfect.png|Sasha goes Bronze with perfect wings! Poor Sasha 2.png|Sasha...unsatisfied with her donuts. Wasabi round2b.jpg|Sasha's new outfit seen on PNC 2015 sasha1.JPG|Sasha's outfits in PL3:WSA Sasha Taco Mia Perfect.png|Sasha has a perfect gold-star taco! Build 01.jpg|Rudy ready to take Sasha's order! Sasha Cupcakeria Perfect.png|A Pizza Monster (Sasha) is pleased with her perfect cupcakes! Sasha Freezeria Perfect.png|Sasha is excited with her perfect freezer sundae! Sasha Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png Sasha Perfect Order in Cheeseria-2.png Sasha Perfect Order in Cheeseria-3.png Cus.JPG Greg 3.jpg|Sasha Dining With Greg Everybody.jpg Ssshp.jpg|Perfect for Sasha during Portallini Feast! Screenshot togo 04b.jpg Sasha did not like my Healthy Sandwich.png|Sasha did not like healthy sandwich... Sasha2.png Screenshot (114).png|Perfect Sandwich for Sasha. Fan Art 7r6yutujhuk,.jpg|Sasha Chibi Maker Sasha_by_magicmusic.jpg|By magicmusic Sasha_by_PeppermintLeaf.jpg|By PeppermintLeaf Sasha_by_rasdberry.jpg|By rasdberry Trick or Treat.jpg|Sasha with Sarge Fan! and Greg by magicmusic Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:S Characters